The present disclosure relates to a temperature measurement device and a temperature measurement method for measuring a body temperature of an animal such as livestock.
To measure a body temperature of an animal such as cattle in a conventional way, a contact thermometer such as a medical thermometer was required to be inserted into a rectum or a mouth and kept in a fixed time period in a fixed position. Thus, both the operator and the animal had high stress and took hard effort.
For this reason, a technique for using a non-contact thermometer such as a thermography etc. to measure a body temperature of an animal apart from the body thereof has been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2005-515872).